When You Died So Did Our Love
by Flymaster
Summary: Shango and Eric have been married for over a thousand years; but they are getting bored. Eric has found a a new love interest and Shango can see that. Does he love her? Does she have enough courage to leave him? Will he let her? Eric X OC
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in cold sweat. Something was really wrong. I crawled over in my bed to where I keep my phone on my night stand. I picked it up, and speed dialed my husband…err…spouse. He was hurt like something hurt him. Ever since we've gotten married when he was still human I began to worry about him more than I ever did. His ways as a Viking in the past were ruthless. My father always said to me that a dangerous man is someone whom has nothing to lose. Back then he had no one but himself. When they stopped along the Louisiana shore they were hungry and disease rang through them all. My sisters and I were the only "Healers" in the tribe. I took the honors in helping my poor Viking. They survived and celebrated with us. We were always open people. We never turned down a soul who needed our help. The Vikings stayed for a few months getting to know the women here…like all men do. But this certain Viking though no matter how interesting these women appealed to him he did not lose himself to them. I found that quite intriguing and different opposed to the others.

"Shango, what is wrong?"

I sighed hearing his voice,

"I thought you were in trouble. I felt that you were hurt and angry. What has upset you my love?"

He chuckled,

"Nothing to worry you about my sweet, go back to bed you needs rest."

I closed my cell and looked at the ceiling. I didn't say I love you neither did he. He intrigued me even then. He was none but sixteen then. I was young myself…maybe even a year younger than him. What a perfect little time. He couldn't speak our language and we couldn't do theirs. But within a few months of training my sisters and I learned very quickly and we translated within my chief and the Viking King. They left, leaving the women of their pleasures heartbroken. The males of our tribe did not mid them so much. They were as rowdy as everyone other men as far as their ego's go. And when it was time to show off some native strong will they were in constant competition. They were gone for at least three years.

Some came back and I was ecstatic that my Golden Viking came and recognized me. I was in charge now. My father, the chief, had died in terrible war within a different tribe, along with all of the men. It was I, the oldest sibling, responsibility to take care of these women and the growing children. I wore the usual tribal uniform fit for the queen. A beauty my sisters would say. Back then my hair would have been pure white. "Healers" were supposed to have odd colored hair to represent how different we really are. They came on a smaller boat just a few. I gave my warmest welcome to my golden Viking with a kiss and what not. Talking in the language of Swedish he gave me a heartfelt welcome as well. I turned the attention to the boat a woman holding a babe. And in instant I was in spark of jealousy.

I was not to ever speak of her. I didn't mind and he didn't as well. Once in the woods there was war…between the Vikings and some unknown humans that I didn't know. I stayed at home when he came, so did a boy of age of 11 probably. His name was Godric. I shook out of my trance and slept. The next morning was quiet except for this sensation that kept ranging at my heart. My kin was hurt badly, I must visit him. He, like his cousin and to my disappointment, has no "healer" powers like his ancestral mother. What a complete and utter misfortune. I could give the man my powers but where would that leave me? Defenseless in the world of which that would find and hurt me. I placed on my work uniform which consisted of a red shirt black dress pants and black shoes.

I was content with what I was making in this world. Work hard and you'll get your spot, don't work and live in the sewer. I didn't need to work. But I wanted to because it kept me busy. It makes me feel in touch with the human world around. I have no friends. Hell the coworkers don't even notice I'm there. Of course my goal has been reached. No friend means any complications with the outside world are diminished. It was a 12 hour schedule. But first I had to see my kin. I walked and knocked on the door to my dear Lafayette's house. He opened the door and let me in saying,

"What is it?"

"Kin, you are hurt are you not?" I didn't give him time to answer, "There are marks on you. Here let me heal them." He stopped me,

"Miss Shango I don't need no healing."

"Liar, Your Kin does not like liars. You're limping you needs my help."

He sighed aggravated,

"Bitch listen I told you I don't need no healing."

I growled angry,

"Fucker you do! If you don't need my healing then fine I don't care. But be forewarned kin that leg of yours that has been miraculously there now, is infected. It will need amputation, but that I will leave to you to decide what you will want to do."

And I usually disappeared in the cloud of smoke I usually came in. I walked home alone. Not really caring if I was attacked or not. I washed and ate dinner alone. A pretty sad and lonely ritual if you would ask me. If any of my coworkers were to see this they would start to pity me. And I don't need that kind of bull shit upon me. I started to trot to my room alone. First I make a pit stop to the bathroom where I brush my teeth. I use my magic to clean the bathroom and then I ascended to my bedroom. To my surprise my husband is there.

This excites me and I run to him basically jumping on him. He chuckled lightly then stopped when I slapped him hard on the face. He turned to me fangs open and all. I venomously spat,

"You dare come here after not calling. What kind of husband are-"

He interrupted me by throwing me on the bed and jabbed his teeth in his throat. He sucked large gulps and in my weakened state he stopped and looked at me. The punctured wounds healed fast as he looked me straight in the eye.

"When are you going to learn to respect me?"

I snorted,

"Don't be such a bastard and we will talk."

He chuckled, "Your flame still burns uncontrollably."

Then we made love. Not like we haven't done it before but my husband seems highly upset about something. And he smelled like another woman, but this was no ordinary woman I smelled. She smelled HIGHLY familiar. He sat up and said,

"When was the last time you've seen Godric?"

I thought,

"About a few weeks ago he was here with me."

He knew what it meant. He knew Goodrich had a soft spot for me and tasted a rare blood from me now and then he would have me. Sometimes they would both have me at the same time. I have grown to love them both equally and not value on over the other. Because if I do something will be done that cannot be undone. My blood is pure black, it's very rare. Anyone who drinks it may be addicted and it boosts your senses up as well. It leaves me very weak. My sisters have their own blood and their own specialties.

"Why have you not seen him?"

He shook his head,

"He's gone missing and we may think that he has been taken."

I laughed at him,

"Godric is not likely to be taken by a bunch of humans Eric."

He glared unto me

"He WAS taken woman. And we have a lead on where he could be…in Dallas where there is a fellowship of the sun."

I narrowed my eyes,

"And who is helping you man?"

He whispered,

"Sookie."

I could almost cry Eric had an interest in this little virgin girl.

He continued,

"She can listen in on to people and tell us if Godric was taken."

I turned over in the bed,

"Where does that leave me? Why are you telling me this?"

He smiled,

"Because woman, you're going to help me find him."

I groaned,

"Alright what else?"

He said unto me,

"But you have to bring the spirit of her grandmother back. She has known your capability and would want to use it to speak to her grandmother one last time."

I turned to him,

"Eric, she will get attached to the blood I will give her."

He nodded,

"Just get your stuff together and pack. She will talk to her before we leave."

I sighed and kissed his cold dead lips,

"Anything for you my Golden Viking."

He rubbed my arms and said,

"You as well my tribal Queen."

My packing was done I really needed was some clothes. I had a suitcase filled with the books of "healing" or as the elder of us would call "Spell casting" and I was set. I went over to my mini bar and mixed up a concoction for this…Sookie to drink. Then I wondered what was so great about her that caught my husband's attention. Humph, if my guess is she's probably busty and as sluttish as a cat in heat. I then wondered where our passion went. It must have stopped somewhere? When was it that we got so…bored? I know after this thing with Godric I will take a vacation, make him miss me a little, if he will ever miss me, and spend some time with my family. I haven't seen them in about 150 years. They must have gotten better at their healing. Maybe a little spell casting a little trouble won't hurt us so much, or maybe even a little affair would help me realize what I have. I haven't seen any good spell casters other than me and my sisters. This depressed me, I took a pin and I was about to poke myself when I heard the door to my house being opened then closed. Apparently husband was home with this Sookie. I heard a few footsteps in the room and someone sitting on the couch.

"Eric, you must warn me before you waltz in here."

I said most chastising.

He gazed,

"Shango this is a comrade Bill and his human Sookie."

I turned my head lightly to the left glancing after her out the corner of my eye. Hmm not all that busty or sluttish I think I may like her.

"Nice to see you Miss Stackhouse, as Eric may have told you I am going to bring the spirit of your late grandmother back."

She looked at me,

"Yes I am very grateful miss…"

"Northman"

She smiled at me and said,

"Oh I didn't know Eric had relatives."

I smiled to her

"I am far from Eric's relative."

She gasped,

"So that would mean."

I said sarcastically,

"Till death do we part, which is weird technically I'm a widower."

I smiled to her, asking her if she would like a cup of tea then to her vampire. They both declined and I turned to my bar mixing up grapes extract, lemons, a tint of leaves and some of the sorceress blood. I took the pin and stuck it hardly into my finger. I felt a stirring and I looked over. My guest uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

"You need not vampire to be uncomfortable. I must give it to her so she will relax."

I took a pitcher of hot water and placed the cup in front of her. She smiled saying,

"How come I can't read your mind? Your human right?"

I laughed a belly laugh and said sadistically,

"Me? A human?"

She stuttered,

"Surely you were. I mean you're vampire…r-right."

I chuckled again,

"Oh heavens no, I'm what you would call, A witch. I've been with this depressed son of a bitch nearly for 1000 years."

I grounded the remains and used them as spread for the bread she was to eat as well. I spread some on them and gently took the plate to her not spilling anything. She questioned,

"What is this?"

I took a cup of hard whiskey and poured it into my cup,

"This spread consists of lemons, leaves, vines, and some of my blood. You will drink this tea of the same ingredients, it will help you be more grounded and more tune with the spirit. Plus it will help you relax."

I sat down watching her she questioned again,

"What is that?"

I groaned,

"Something to make ME relax, god knows I need it. Do you have something that she recently touched or spoke highly of?"

She scrunched up her face,

"Hum…my hair she talked highly of my hair."

Hmm fitting I reached over and took a lock of her hair…hard. I looked to Eric,

"Make yourself useful and move the coffee table and please make sure EVERYTHING is blotted and or chained."

He nodded his head and did exactly as I asked. Once the table was in the kitchen I went over to my bar and watched a little as Sookie ate and drank. The vampire looked at me with warning eyes. I flanged my hand up and down as if he was a fly on my Pettis tool.

She spoke again I guess she was uncomfortable with the silence,

"You look lovely."

I whispered thank you and went to the bar to get the sacrificing knife. I used a little ash from my chimney and placed it on the middle of the floor.

"This, Sookie, is the casting circle. Once you're done with your ceremonial food we can begin. Your grandmother will materialize here in this circle."

Eric looked at me,

"Do this with a little heart. Will you do that or will you just do this half-"

I threw the ceremonial knife to him and he moved his head just in time. Before it punctured his head I ran to him and pushed him to the wall with all my force making a large dent in it My left hand on his collar shirt and my right on the knife pulling it out of the wall.

"Do…not…insult me in front of my guests, have some fucking admiration for what I am doing for you!"

He chuckled a little and kissed my nose,

"I love you too."

I groaned and saw she was done. She was a bit wide eyed, sure why not be scared of me? Better to be scared of me then hurt me. I went to her, Bill asked,

"What are the risks? Of all the years I've lived I learned at least one thing, "nothing's free" Of course we will pay you-"

I interrupted,

"No you are, surprisingly, Eric's friends and to charge them would be to charge him. It is free. However the human will suffer nothing major just the desire to see her again which I will not do so this is a one in a lifetime experience."

Sookie asked,

"What about you?"

I rolled my eyes at her kindness, in a way she reminded me of myself,

"I will be in immense pain…that's why I took a large cup of hard liquor to ease the pain. To take the soul of another world and them materialize them into this one will corrupt the balance. So in turn the one doing this ritual must place his or her soul into where the other soul has come from."

She smiled,

"So you mean like heaven?"

I shrugged,

"Even hell." She frowned, "but I am sure you grandmother was a calm soul. I will have to die in order to do this. I am very sorry if you should see blood. While she is here do not talk of anything of where she came from, how she died, or anything you would think that would upset her. She will only remember 24 hours prior to her death."

She nodded understanding; I turned to my husband,

"Would you please? If I ask for death don't give it to me. No matter how much I cry or beg do not give to me. If I die while my soul is in the other world this woman will join with my own body."

I looked to this…Sookie. I took the ceremonial knife and plunged it deep in my hand. I groaned in agony, and then I forcibly took it out. I smeared my black liquid all over my hands more poured out as I dripped some on the ashes. I looked to them more to Sookie than anything. I took her hand with the blood now smearing all over her. I grabbed her wrists tightly she cringed,

"You see this? You must lick your fingers clean."

She did as she was told as I held her wrists. Remembering that I had the hair I dropped it in the ashes. Her vampire Bill told me to release her. I didn't and like a barrier he tried to force his way to me. But the force field had already begun; it was just me and her. I tightened even harder,

"Listen to me human. Cross me while this is going, and I'll make sure your grandmother is in hell suffering the worst of all punishment. Cross me in the future, and I'll hurt you. Not kill you oh no I won't give you the satisfaction of death…I will torture you slowly physically then mentally until you BEG me for death. Do you understand this Sookie?"

She gulped and nodded her head fast,

"You won't have to worry about me crossing you ever."

I smiled

"Good girl, you have one hour."

I let go of her hand to find it bruised I raised my hands in front of me while standing next to the ashes. Spell casting were usually done with the spell caster singing the ritual. I made a shape of a circle of it and once the circle of light appeared I sang a verse to it.

"terra, Stella,  
>hiems et aestas,<br>ergo  
>autumnus et<br>tempus vernum,  
>ergo<br>radius solis  
>et umbra,<br>ignis, aqua,  
>caelum, luna,<br>terra, stella,  
>hierns et aestas,<br>autumnus et  
>tempus vernum."<p>

I placed my hands on the back of myself while I let the spirit take my soul. The extraction itself was painful I cried for it to stop. Making Sookie jump…Eric went to race to me but then stopped remembering what I had said. He bit his lip until I started to smell the scent of blood. I cried and yelled and cried and yelled, Until It stopped.

~Sookie~

_She saw the tears that came out of the girls eyes when she stopped screaming. Her eyes were lifeless as she fell back hard unto the ground. Eric picked her up and placed her in his arms. He felt her he said she was cold. No pulse, no temperature, she was true to her word and there she was dead. I wanted to cry but when I heard the word "Sookie where am I? I was at home making dinner, how did I get here darling?" I could nearly cry to the sound of her voice. I made up a lie and started on my limited amount of time with her. _

~Shango~

I sat perched on one of the most beautiful cliffs. I am very unsure on where I am but I hoped that grandmothers of Sookie is there and not some demon. This reminds me I need to waver out any bad demons just in case some creep in there. I didn't move from my spot I just sat there calm and peaceful. I didn't want to disturb this woman's place here on this spot. I am to be unseen. I have only been transferred to this realm only twice. Maybe I should have told her that? Oh well. My husband sure has a taken a great liking to her. And I can see why, she's very pretty and brings herself upright. She has his scent all over her. It may be faint but I smell it nonetheless. I was overtook by jealousy when I remember at any emotion be referenced here will be noticed as another soul here. Then they would make me take her place doing things that only she would know how to do. I didn't want to take the chance. I never did wander I always figured why not venture. But oh boy with the experience my sister had I didn't ever want to wander around. I just sat where I was summoned and wait for a light there I will be materialized and a beam of light will direct me as normal to my body. I passed the time by doing absolutely nothing. The time here seems to be taking so long when you're doing nothing. I just meditated until the flash of light caught my attention. I hope whatever Sookie had wanted to say to her was done because I wanted to get the hell out of here. But getting back there was even more pain itself. I began to sing the tribal song back home.

"Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
>ari a natus late adua<p>

A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
>a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te<br>a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a

Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
>ari a natus late adua"<p>

I gently stood in the light and tried not to cry when they started to take parts back.

~Sookie~

_I was about say something else when she started to glow and when she started to glow and when Shango started to yell bloody Mary. I guess it was time for her to go. I said that I loved her and that everything will be fine once she goes to sleep. She disappeared when Shango stopped screaming. But she wasn't breathing. Something must be wrong Eric said. I could tell in his eyes that he cared very much for her. I would care for her too if I had such a prize as that. One she was sexy, two she had the power to take down an old vampire like him and three her sex must be really good for her to keep Eric's attention for at least 1000 years. But then why was he pursuing me? If he had such a prize and beauty why would he go for a plain girl like me? It doesn't make sense. Eric started to shake her lightly. She wasn't breathing her pulse wasn't coming back at all and quite honestly I would think that he would lose it. But her stomach lurched up and then her whole body. Eric placed her down on the floor ever so delicately like expensive diamonds into a box made of gold._

~Shango~

I felt myself be placed on the ground. I wobbled a little feeling like Jell-O. I asked Sookie,

"Was everything sufficient?"

She smiled,

"Oh yes thank you very much miss-"

I interrupted,

"Please don't call me Miss Northman. You'll make me feel old."

She gasped taking it a bit seriously then attended too. I told her I had to cast a cleansing spell on her. That way any spirits that were lurking around her will go into the house. Then I did Eric then Bill himself I was about to do my house when a force of energy knocked me down. I knew it was way too smooth to begin with. A rouge spirit came out into the world. I growled.

"Sookie you will be able to see him, as well as the vampires in here. Do you?"

She nodded scared,

"Y-yes"

It attacked me and I placed a force field around it. It snapped and tried to break its force away from it. I said,

"Risk: Rouge spirits coming out and killing everyone."

I shook it until I stopped flinching. I brought it up to me and asked what it wanted.

"Hostess"

I growled "

I have no time for your pathetic rituals now be gone."

It disappeared; Sookie thanked me again and walked out with her vampire. Bill and Eric exchanged a few words and then they left. I fell to the floor on my knees. Eric picked me up and placed me inside my bed. He lied next to me knowing this moment like all things in life, I thought long ago, were finite. He whispered,

"Hmmm Tribal queen looked very sexy in her uniform today."

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes,

"You still owe me you bastard."

He laughed and then we made love. And I'll tell you readers this sex was like hell what I ever experienced. It was majority different from what we have ever done because in the heat of it all he whispered the name,

"Sookie."


	2. Chapter 2

I think to myself why the hell am I doing this for him? Why am I always to his rescue, why do I even call? Then I remind myself that I'm married to one of the most eldest vampires alive. I didn't talk to him after that little Sookie episode. We flew straight to Texas and into one of the most luxurious hotels for vampires and their…humans. We came a bit late the servants of Godric were already there. And so was this Sookie, she waved to me I simply nodded. I sat down across from me was this vampire's human. His name was Hugo, with that name brings disaster and instantly as if on cue my instincts instantly did not trust him. No matter what he said or what even this Sookie said either. I didn't like her for she attracted my husband, what can I say I'm a jealous bitch. She would "listen in" as they would call it. I interrupted their little therapy session.

"For their safety I shall go with them as a lawyer to observe. To make sure that they are getting exactly want they want for their prices sort of speak. I do not trust this human Hugo."

The woman glared at me,

"Eric, is this your bitch?"

I smiled,

"Yes, I am his bitch. And I don't trust this human my instincts are very good Miss Lackey of Godric. I will be there as well to make sure this one will not survive me if we are crossed."

She glared,

"And if you are wrong? I get to suck the blood from your veins until you die!"

Eric interrupted,

"Enough with this foolishness, Godric is in danger, we will go by any measures to rescue him."

I smiled,

"Deal…but I'll give him to Godric. Then I'll have him."

She shrugged and Hugo shook,

"What do I get out of this?"

I smile,

"The benefit of the doubt."

Eric sighed,

"We must leave be ready within daybreak."

I got up and went to our room that we shared. And what I mean gorgeous I meant that it was gorgeous I changed into something more lawyer like. I even placed a wig and pair of glasses to complete the look. Eric saw me complimented with a seductive sexy. And I glared rolled my eyes and placed my long hair in a pinned bun and placed a white wig over it. I almost looked like myself and I should always look like the spell caster I used to be. The vomit of nostalgia caught up with me but I shook it out. No need to feel sappy for myself. I placed on heels while Eric stood still watching me. Until he was finally fed up.

"How long are you going to be angry with me?"

I got my purse and I looked into the mirror. It was a bit tight at the bust but nonetheless I was very pleased with the outcome. It was a stunning picture and I should have taken one there. Took off the wig and placed it on the dresser and then I started to take off my clothes and hop into my pajamas. Husband followed me into the room. But what he didn't expect was for me was to take the pillows and comforter and sit upon the couch watching television. He looked to me strangely then wondered if he was to sit next to me or not. I shook and brought my tea to my lips and sipped it down slowly getting some on my lips I lick them. I felt him shudder. I looked to him with corner of my eye. He sat down with the arm chair and I cut the television on with my mind. He seemed he was aggravated with me…what a difference in all the other things he done to me. The channel was on the old television shows. Like "I Love Lucy" or the classic "Murder She Wrote" I stayed there and watched while sipping my tea. Eric watching me this whole time waited until I was done with my drink, he raced towards it and brewed up some more tea. If this is his way of making amends then he will have another thing coming. I brought my knees up and held on to them as he placed the tea down in front of me. I looked to him gave him a small thank you. He cocked his head to the side and smiled his one of a kind Eric smile. The only one he can do himself and only he can do it so sexily and well. I shook and glared on to him more, the one thing he hated about my spell casting abilities was that I can't be glamour. He sighed and he raced out of the room. Finally I can get some Shango time with me, my tea and the television with never ending reruns of oldies. This relaxation was only finite; the old bastard came back in a minute or two with something in his hands. I looked on to him and then transfixed my attention on the television. I brought the tea to my lips again when Eric placed something on the coffee table. I looked to it and there it was. The most beautiful looking strawberry chocolate cake I have ever seen. I opened my mouth agape.

I realized my weakness for this pastry, and I took the spoon that was next to it and I almost plunged it into the fudge. But then I remembered the one who placed it there. I felt I was selling my soul unto the devil and I threw the spoon down and looked the other way. The other side of the couch sank down. My wrists were pulled to look at the culprit. He took the spoon and pushed it to my mouth. I growled and shook my body and got loose. I took my fist and punched him hard across the face. He looked to me slowly,

"I deserved that."

I looked away, but it wasn't enough I wanted an apology from him and I was NOT satisfied when that Sookie is still alive and when he's thinking about her. I took my other hand and punched him harder on the face the other side of his face drawing A LOT more blood then the first punch. I guess this is what made him so angry because he took both of my wrists and placed them on the couch hard. He straddled me fangs bored out and angry. He plunged into my neck, this time I fought him I punched, I kicked, and I even bit. Funny he didn't seem to like that at all. He sucked until I felt a bit weak. I slowed the beatings to a slow wispy slaps. That's when he started to take advantage; he rocked back and forth slowly. I tried not to enjoy any of it to my disdain. I had to stop this, he was going to get rough and then he was going to fill every desire that I have ever told him in the past of our relationship. I didn't want this not now, not while I'm vulnerable like this. I loved dear Eric and anyone with brains could see that I could give up my heart to him. But why was he treating me this way? I needed to find out whether he wanted me or someone more…human. I pleaded to him. He took so much of me, so much of my blood. But my blood duplicated fast which created a great ecstasy within him. To feel something pop inside of you must feel so orgasmic. I wanted him to stop so I laid limp my arms hanging over the couch. Not caring if he ravaged my body or not.

"Eric…pleases…"

He looked to me. I didn't want to hurt him no I could never hurt my sweet my dear Eric. I would NEVER hurt him; and it would hurt him if I just stopped this session. I had to make an excuse,

"Eric, listen I need to get up by day break remember? I need to save Godric."

He nodded and got off of me. There was a very comfortable silence and I just continued with my fiasco. He whispered,

"If they catch you, call me."

I shook, cages and I don't mix my powers don't work well in a confined area where I am limited to many resources. Every spell caster has their weakness; mine was the most assessable and easy. However, I was the strongest of the tribe. Hell maybe even the strongest in this country, I know it will NOT be easy to confine me. My sisters have their own weakness, Oya's was water, it was whether she was floating or drowning she will not be able to access her powers, Yamalla's was fire, whether it would be a burning building or maybe even a forest fire, she too will be vulnerable. Eleggan, may god guide her soul, was birth. She was such a lively person who did not whore around. But we should have taken notice of it when she was sick or when she wasn't being able to cast her spells. All during her pregnancy she would not have been able to heal people. Out of all of us she was the most beautiful and sweet. She gave her own life to have a child she knew she would never get to see. That's why I made sure that I was to guide my nieces and nephews of all branches…I hope she's happy with her human man. I weakly pulled myself up and walked to the room where I closed it and sleepily descended to sleep.

~Road Trip~

That morning placed on my little outfit and the human with Sookie and I gave us the run down on what to expect from this "Fellowship of the Sun" I didn't like the way how he gave it to us. Apparently he has been here before which confirms my suspicions of him being here before. I crossed my legs with a folder in my lap. I sat watching the scenery pass by me until we reached the wretched place. Oh how convenient a church, may god be with me through this mission? I walked out first and shook the hands of the infamous Sarah Newlin. She smiled saying all too proudly,

"We have been expecting you three."

I walked up to her smiling,

"My name's Elaine Collins and I am these love birds lawyer. I want to make sure they have read all of the documents dealing with the renting of the church and what not."

She smiled,

"Of course in the house of god everything is fair and polite. We will not cheat you out on a deal Ms. Collins."

She beckoned us this way. They seated us ever so cautiously and I just listened in on everything only saying a thing or two to agree whatever they were saying. I sensed him somewhere, he was alone and very sad. I didn't like it I dozed off trying to listen to inhumane sounds. When I didn't I asked for documents because I have yet seen them give us anything for us to clear us if we were suspected. Steve said,

"After we show you the church."

I replied,

"Of course."

We stood up and were directed to the most extravagant thing in this whole cathedral. I gasped and took it in. I surely wished that I was married in here. It was so beautiful and I turned to them,

"Nothing comes without a price. Let us see those documents that you were talking about earlier?"

He smiled,

"Ah but there's still more church to see!"

I was skeptical I wanted to get these documents and get the hell out of here. He gave me the creeps with his offset eyes of corruption. Can a reverend seriously have such disturbing eyes? They are filled with such hatred; this man is NOT a man of god. He gives this beautiful place such disrespect. We walked around until he led us to was seemed a closet like door, suddenly my fear kicks in and I ask lightly,

"What is this?"

They looked at me and sneered. Oh shit…I screamed in my mind the name of my husband. All was in vain when someone threw me against the wall all I saw was darkness. I woke up to a very bright light I glared and felt my head. Dried blood seeped through my wig, I took it off. I looked to the right it was Sookie and this Hugo. I looked,

"How long have I been out?"

She saw me and ran to me. She picked up my head and carefully looked at it I shook her hand and asked,

"Where are we?"

She said in an unpleasant tone,

"Mr. Hugo here was the traitor! We're in this cage in the basement; we haven't seen Godric around here. We've been down here for at least 2 days."

I jumped up when she said cage,

"But we're okay now your awake we can get out because of your powers."

I shook my head,

"No, it won't work, these things are highly confining. Nothing will work…GODRIC, GODRIC, PLEASE!"

Nothing happened, but a smash and here came a bulky man he unlocked the door. And he looked angry. He turned to Hugo smacked him he was knocked out, and then he went for Sookie. I took the heaviest thing and smashed his head, but it didn't work he threw Sookie out the room and he pushed me down on the floor…oh…fuck. I fought and I yelled and screamed Godric's name. He slapped my face until his weight was thrown off of me. My lips were bloody and they weren't healing unless I was out of this cage. I looked up to see where he has gone. There he was in ALL of his glory. Godric stood and looked at my face, and then his angry eyes turned to the man. The man yelled,

"GODRIC IS ME!"

Hr growled and shook him until he moved no more. He dropped him and he slumped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. He picked me up bridal style I spat to him,

"Nice of you to show up now."

He sighed,

"Better late than never Shango."

I smiled and hugged his body and he walked out of the cage with me in his arms. He looked to me unemotional he saw my lips turn black and he frowned. They started to reconstruct themselves and they were like new and so was my cuts and bruises. Then he closed his eyes and said I'm here my child. It is kind of corny if you asked me, but pop comes out Eric. He looked to me first then to his maker. I jumped down and let them have their moment. Until Eric touched my face looking at it then at the cage. I touched my lips and saw the dried blood. I heard Sookie say something and I instantly remembered why I hated him at the moment. I pushed him away and he looked to Sookie and he grabbed my hand and was about to pull me out of the room.

"No I want to stay with Godric."

He looked to is maker and he whispered to me in my ear,

"I will settle this with you later."

And he left the room. I looked to Godric, cupped his face within my hands. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into my hands. I moved closer and rested my head on his chest. He heaved a breath of air and wrapped his arms around my hips. I moved my lips to his mouth and he kissed back. He smelled my hair,

"I love your warmth… and I mean it in both ways."

He stated all so unemotional but it was in a term of affection, only I and Eric can ever understand his motives. I pulled away and sang to him,

"I got a selection of the positions of affection with no pressure  
>so tell me how you want it; tell me how you want it babe."<p>

He smiled to me I was hoping he was considering what I was saying,

"Go and catch up with your husband Shango."

I did what Godric asked me to do. I followed my husband's scent to my surprise I catch up with him he looked to me and took my hand asking,

"Is there another way out of here?"

Sookie intervened pointing the way. We jog, well, mainly Eric pulled me not letting go of my hand. This was a first, he never held me so securely it was as if I was to fall in love with him all over again. Maybe it was just the excitement of it all. The thrill and the leverage of the brink of death, the thought of that I or we may die in this church. There was some serious admiration in the air for a damsel in distress and a knight in shining armor. We were in the main part of the church where the pews seemed to be invisible as we passed through. We were stopped when I saw a whole horde of people circling us. I don't like this, I hate being the vulnerable one. He looks at me holding Eric's hand he scowled.

"You choose this child of Satan over a child of god?"

I said nothing I glared at him chanting in my head. But I remembered Godric's orders and do not kill him. He then grabbed Sookie, I panicked I went to her letting go of my husband's hand however he just pulled on me and held on to me. Does he not want to help…Sookie? He looked to Sookie; she came back after some unfriendly words with the reverend. I held to his hand tighter,

"I can kill them all! All at once Eric, only if you let me."

The reverend laughed and said,

"What can a whore of Satan possibly do to us? We have silver and stakes your boyfriend over there will do nothing."

"WHY YOU MOTHER-"

Eric squeezed my hand and I snapped to him angry. He bent down to me,

"I'll be fine."

He moved forward Newlin said,

"Oh you'll make perfect for the ceremony."

And they strapped him down, how cruel can these people be? How can they call themselves going to heaven if they are killing and strapping innocent people down and hurting them? Now I know the meaning of "Father forgive them they know not of what they do" Eric stayed there burning and hurt and I could do nothing about it. He turned to me and then looked to the reverend.

"I offer myself in exchange for Godric… and the girls."

I stepped up but he gave me a glare and I stopped. Newlin looked to us and asked Eric all to curiously,

"What is she to you? She can't possibly be anything but interesting. I mean she's just a human!"

I didn't care if he scolded me later. I need to defend myself to this so called Christian.

"I am his wife!"

There was a silent gasp by everyone Newlin came towards me and slapped me across the face,

"To be having relations with this demon is one thing. But to be put in holy matrimony is another! You will certainly burn with your so called husband!"

They strapped me to the post next to him I heard him growl.

"What in the hell have you done? You're going to die with me!"

I looked to him like he was an idiot, he just didn't get it. I looked to Sookie,

"Hey Sookie,"

I spoke like a temptress she swayed her mind to me. She was vulnerable to me.

"You want to see me at full length?"

Her eyes glazed as she nodded. Eric groaned,

"Shan-"

I was slapped by the reverend. The control on Sookie stopped as black blood fell from my mouth and on to the floor. The room was silent the reverend asked me a question as I healed.

"What are you?"

I looked to him and I didn't answer. I was still shocked he slapped me. I shuffled in the rope. Chanting, within less than a second I was out of these ropes. Stood to him and grabbed him of his neck. I held him high in the air as he stared in my eyes in awe. I was literally sucking the life out of him. His face went pale; this was one of my deadliest magic. My Sacred power was to suck the youth and energy from any person I can touch. I am literally taking years from them. Sookie yelled my name. On instinct and loss of concentration, I dropped him until the vampires came through the door. The cowboy looked to Newlin and had a couple of words while I went to my husband and un-did his chains. I looked his wrists and watched them heal. He looked to me with confusion and anger.

I kissed his wrists as the vampires surrounded the humans and Newlin. Sookie has been quiet. Everyone should have been dead. Everyone should have been bleeding on the ground. But Godric came to their rescue. Looking at me with disappointment I just ran my fingers through my hair. I switched my way to Newlin. He had no kind words for me as I got close to him. Words like, 'Devil's witch' and 'Slut of Lucifer'. Can you really say such things in a church? I mean a reverend at best saying these things at church? I smiled and rubbed his face caressing it so lightly. All eyes were on me as I stood him up. He looked at me and kept yelling. I tilted my head ever so slightly smiling and punched him out cold.

"That's for the slap 'reverend'"

Sookie looked at me and I strutted out of the church following Godric, with my head held high. When we got back to the nest, I sat on one of the couches and looked at the ceiling. Godric looked towards me and sat at his throne as the nest came back. There was so much excitement. I ran my hands through my hair. I was seemingly tired, heavily tired, and hungry. I walked up despite my obvious laziness and sat on the floor next to Godric's leg. He looked down to me and stroked my face. Eric came to me and Godric ever so gracefully.

"I've arranged for an AB negative…very rare."

They exchanged a few words and what not then looked towards me. I looked confused,

"What?"

Godric held out his hand,

"Uh, no. All of that dancing around trying to free you tired the hell out of me."

He stared,

"Then the bite shall make you the sleepier. You should wake up the next day feeling rejuvenated."

I glared,

"Vi sitter här I venten och spelar lite DotA å pushar på å smeker, med motståndet vi leker"

He insisted,

"Now."

Did I mention I hate being ordered around? I glared upon him, he won the brutal staring contest and I ended up being pulled by him to get chomped. Of course it felt amazing, but it also made me feel utterly tired. After about 3 gulps he let go and a stream f black was on his face. I got up as the skin folded in on itself and I drowsily sat near the bar. The Vampire Bill, was there, he looked to me and came to me.

"I never got to say thank you…for everything…if there is anything that we can do?"

I smiled as I raised my glass to my lips,

"Such kindness; surely you must not be vampire?"

He twitched,

"I am ma'am-"

I slammed my empty cup on the table,

"Don't ever call me ma'am"

The bartender gave me the drink and I looked to him, Sookie now stood by him. She smiled and I just nodded. I studied more to my drink; I began to listen in on their conversation. Not much to do here. I might as well go home to my kin…holy shit. Tara! I forgot her birthday, oh well I'll make her something that's meaningful. Maybe a nice little defense mechanism she can use whenever she's in trouble. It'll be a potion, of course; however she should be satisfied with what I give her. Next thing I know is I hear, "Go find someone else you trashy bitch you've lost this one!" I immediately grabbed this woman's neck before Godric could. I looked to her.

"Listen…and listen well. It has been about 2 hours of peace in this place. And I'll be fucking damned if I let a low rate pitiful excuse for a nightmare to ruin it!"

Her hand flew up but I caught that one,

"Okay let me clarify-"

I squeezed her neck and hand hard until she submitted to me,

"This human has been proven useful; you have no reason to intimidate her. Now I don't who you are nor do I care…all I do care is you better get out of here, and by sunrise or else you'll be visited by me."

I grabbed on to her neck and much like the reverend her hand starts to deteriorate,

"Do you feel me?"

She shook her head up and down. I let her go and looked to Godric. He talked to her and I sat back on the stool drinking my drink. Sookie stood next to me,

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I was just trying not to get a migraine over useless squabble."

She looked at me. Seriously when is this woman going to quit?

"Useless squabble or not you saved my life, yet again. I swear as soon as we get to bon temps I will repay you."

I slammed my cup down out of frustration again,

"If you want to pay me back, start by leaving me alone for at least tomorrow and the rest of the night."

She sighed and her voice pierced through my ears.

"You may act tough, and you may act mean, but I know you are a very kind soul."

I froze, a human judging me? A HUMAN, judging a WITCH? She smiled and left me. I was tired of her and I got up and stretched, I was next to Eric, I kissed him gently on the lips and said,

"I am a bit tired; I will be in our room."

He grabbed my hands and smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. He smacked my ass and I smacked the back of his head. I told the bastard not to do these kinds of things in public. But before I could there was this announcement. I don't remember him ever being here. He calls the floor,

"Everyone, I am sorry to interrupt but I have a message for you and the witch… from reverend Newlin"

My eyes widened and I went to raise my hand when an explosion pushed me back against the bar. I fell over the counter and into a wall of glass. Everything was blank for a minute, and then I opened my eyes. I staggered up holding on to the counter. I felt blood run down my arms, legs and face. Glass was all over me. Within a few minutes it sizzled off, even the small ones. There was only one large shard that was in my stomach. A cascade of blood fell from my stomach. By god I lost so much, so much blood. I felt dizzy; I pulled out the shard out of my stomach screaming in the process. I was about to fall, I suddenly snapped up.

"Eric…ERIC!"

I jumped over that fucking counter to find my husband. Moving as fast as I could, I rushed to find him. But I wished I didn't. Bill and I got there at the same time. He looked down shocked as did I. it was Sookie all over MY husband. They noticed and Sookie seemed like she did a good deed, she honestly didn't know did she? My eyes were filled with water, Eric stared at me ashamed. My eyes grew angry, and I turned and ran out of the room. Despite my obvious tiredness I kept running to my room. I packed up within a minute. I can't take this anymore. I can't take this bullshit anymore. I have to leave. I have to go. I have to move somewhere where he won't find me. I know Eric all too well if he found out that I was leaving then it will be a lot of bloodshed in this room. Brought out the one bag that I packed my stuff in and kept it with me. I took it in the bathroom. I needed to clean up and fast. I cannot let him think that I was leaving. If he wants to be with his precious Sookie then he'll get his precious Sookie. I took a quick shower and placed on a pair of jeans and black t-shirt. I moved quicker than what I usually do and quicker than what I should have been. I placed on my heels and proceeded to leave the room. However my body disagreed and so it made me shut down.

When I awoke I found myself lying across the bed with my shoes off and strong arms wrapped around me. The arms were considerably strong, the arms made it almost hard for me to breathe. I looked around the room and saw my bag ripped to shreds. Every piece of the bag was lying on the ground, my clothes were nowhere to be seen, and I should have been quicker. Chaste kisses cascaded all over my neck, I shivered. He pulled me closer to his body, if that was ever possible, and ran his tongue over my cheek.

"Eric?"

His arms stayed around me I wiggled he was quick he pinned me down to the bed with him. I drew in a quick breath as my heart quickened its pace. He looked at me with his angry sad eyes; I not dared to ask what was wrong. Maybe Sookie denied him, maybe Sookie gave into him and he cheated or maybe,

"Godric is dead."

My eyes were wide.

"He killed himself, on the roof. He wanted to end himself; he wanted to go on his own. When I came back in the room I saw you passed out on the floor looking like you were going to leave me. You weren't going to leave me were you?"

I shivered,

"Uh-hum…"

He groaned,

"Because if you were, I'd be very upset with you Shango. To think I lost my maker, and then to lose my wife? That would make me ever so upset. Do you know what I will do if you left me Shango?"

I shook my head in a no.

"I would find you and on the way killing everything that comes in my way. And when I do find you, which I will, you won't ever be able to use those sexy legs of yours."

He licked the side of my face again, as if marking his territory. I had to say it; it had to be said,

"Sookie?"

He looked to me,

"Another blood banks my dear. Her bloods unique, however yours is still my favorite, it's like a drink I may try something new but I will always love the wine better."

I didn't trust him I wasn't sure I will never look at him the same way again. When I get the chance, I'm going to leave him faster than a coyote running from a lion. He'll see that he won't ever be able to use me again. He looked at me as I closed my eyes waiting for anything.

"You're resisting me?"

I kept my eyes closed he grabbed my neck, pointing my head towards him.

"Look at me!"

When I wouldn't he tried forcing me, I shook my head back and forth. He, ravished my bodies, leaving no skin open untouched. I shivered and relaxed hypnotized by his touch. He smiled satisfied releasing my neck and arms. Just when he was about to proceed to show me how much he needed…there was knock on the door. He groaned and got up at the door. It was Bill, I watched interested until Eric got punched in the face. This may have been one the stupidest moves I have ever made in a long time. I got up until the elevator when he grabbed me at the waist. He closed the door in bills face and I was thrown on the bed. He laid on top of me fangs out, he bit my neck. He sucked and I tried to slap him out of it. But he wouldn't get off. I breathed heavily, slowly, his eyes glistened over me. He grimaced,

"I can't trust you alone; I must keep an eye on you at all times. But now I need rest and you WILL NOT go anywhere."

I shook afraid, he flopped next to me with his arms tightly on to me as he immediately fell asleep. As for I, I cried into a closure of my own darkness.


End file.
